Good Girls
by steadyasbella94
Summary: Based on the song by Tim McGraw. Hermione and Ginny are best friends and go for a ride, but dont come back. Harry and Ginny talks about Harry Hermione. Character death.


**If you have ever heard the song 'good girls' by Tim McGraw then you know where this song is going. If not then the ending is sad so…..yeah.**

** I wish I owned them but I don't.**

Hermione is sitting on a chair in her living room, reading a muggle book as the fire blazes on in front of her. She has been out of school for two years now and has a job at the ministry fighting for magical creature rights.

"Hermione?" the fire calls out to her.

She looks up from her book to look and see who was fire calling her. "Hey Ginny, what's going on?"

"We're going out tonight, gonna chase the moon right out of the sky, gonna drink butter beer like we were 17 again. You can't say no as long as we've been friends." And seeing that her friend needs it Hermione knows that she should go,

"Where are we going?"

Ginny smiles through the fire. "Don't know thought maybe we could take the muggle my dad enchanted, just drive around for a bit maybe fly a little."

"Yeah I'll apperate to your place." Hermione tells her best friend. "Let me just change real quick."

Ginny left the fire and Hermione changed into a t-shirt and pair of jeans and out of her P.J.s.

Before long she is at the burrow and the friends get in the car, Ginny starts the car and takes off through the field as fast as the car will go, just driving for god only knows how long then suddenly the car is flying into the night and at a much slower pace. Hermione could tell her best friend was upset. Taking a drink of the butter beer she asks "Are you okay Gin?"

"Fine. I just wanted to talk to you." She says as she lands the car, and takes a drink herself.

Ginny takes out a cigarette and lights it, inhaling deeply and looks out the window "Harry's been sleep around." She looks back at Hermione "And I know who it is."

Hermione's head falls and tears leak from her eyes. But swats them away and looks out the window and figures out where they are.

"Why did you bring us here?" Hermione asks in a small voice

Again Ginny Takes a drink "You're my best friend, and if I can have him neither one of us will." And she knows what was about to happen when the track was lit up and she said "I'm sorry." Then stares at the old whomping willow at the top of the hill.

**The next morning.**

_**Daily Prophet **_

_**Two young witches killed in fatal crash.**_

_ The Hogwarts express was leaving Hogwarts grounds when it hit an enchanted car sitting on the tracks. It Aurors hours to get into the car after the fact because of the charms placed on the car were to prevent anyone from getting in or out of the vehicle._

_ The witches were identified to be Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ginny and Hermione both went to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, both in Gryffindor and we've been told they were best friends since, despite the fact Hermione was a year older._

_ Ms. Weasley was starting her first year as Seeker with the Holly Head Harpies. Ms. Granger was working on House Elf rights with her S.P.E.W. campaign. _

_We are still unaware if this was a freak accident, murder, or a suicide. _

**Like I said sad ending. But here are the lyrics to 'good girls'**

**Jesse=Ginny Jenny=Hermione**

Jesse called her best friend Jenny  
>Said, "We're goin' out tonight<br>Gonna chase the moon right out of the sky"

"We're gonna drink Boone's Farm  
>Like we were seventeen again<br>You can't say no, as long as we've been friends"

Good girls always walk the line  
>Good girls never let you see them cry<p>

They took off like a bottle rocket  
>Through a field of corn<br>And hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

Jesse lit a cigarette and said  
>"My man's been sleepin' around<br>And I know who it is"  
>And Jenny's head fell down<p>

Good girls always walk the line  
>Good girls never let you see them cry<p>

Next mornin' the paper read  
>'Two Killed In A Fatal Crash'<br>The train never had time to stop  
>They were parked right on the tracks<p>

The only witness was  
>A weeping willow on a faraway hill<br>When Jesse told Jenny  
>"Hey, if I can't have him, neither one of us will"<p>

Good girls always walk the line  
>Good girls never let you see them cry<br>Cry, cry, cry, cry

Jesse called her best friend Jenny  
>Said, "We're goin' out tonight<br>We're gonna chase the moon right out of the sky" 

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
